wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT Results: February 1, 2011
We are live on tape on the internet and your announcers are Josh ‘Ice Ice Baby’ Mathews and Todd ‘Home of the Islanders . . . not those Islanders’ Grisham. Your host is Matt ‘Home is where the heart is’ Striker. Todd tells us that we will have another elimination next week and then we go to the ring where Matt Striker is ready to talk to the WWE Universe. Matt tells us that the voting starts tomorrow at Noon Eastern for the next elimination next week. It is time for the Rookies and Pros to come out. Brodus Clay is accompanied by Ricardo Rodriguez instead of Alberto Del Rio. Matt asks Brodus where Alberto Del Rio is. Ricardo has a mic and he tells Matt that Alberto cannot be here tonight because he has been so overwhelmed with what has happened since he won the Royal Rumble. Ricardo says that he will be taking Alberto’s place tonight. Matt reminds everyone about the immunity points and that nobody has any points. The first challenge will be an Arm Wrestling Challenge with the winner earning three immunity points. The first match is Johnny Curtis versus Byron Saxton. Curtis gets a quick victory and advances to the finals. Brodus Clay and Derrick Bateman are the other first round and semi final match. Derrick wants to get psyched up and tells Bryan to hit him. Bryan obliges and Rodriguez calls him crazy. Rodriguez calls the match and Clay wins after letting Bateman have some hope. The finals are Johnny Curtis and Brodus Clay. Rodriguez calls the match and Clay with a head butt and then he wins the match. The referee disqualifies Clay for the head butt and Curtis gets the win. After Josh denies there being a head butt, he changes his tune when he sees the replays. Johnny Curtis now has the lead with three immunity points. We go to commercial. Match Number One Chris Masters versus Byron Saxton with Derrick Bateman '' They lock up and Masters backs Saxton into the corner and Saxton with punches and shoulders followed by an elbow and punches. Masters with a kick and then he chops Saxton. Saxton tries for a cross body but Masters catches him and hits a fallaway slam and gets a near fall. Masters works on the arm and wrist but Saxton with punches. Masters with an Irish whip and kick to the midsection followed by an overhead butterfly suplex. Masters waits for Saxton to get up and he puts Saxton in the corner. Saxton with kicks and forearms to Masters. Saxton with a near fall and arm bar as Ziggler watches from the apron. Saxton turns it into a key lock but Masters gets Saxton up for a Samoan drop. Masters gets back to his feet first and he hits a few clotheslines. Saxton with a kick to the chest but Masters with a short arm clothesline and then Masters with a spinebuster and he gets pumped up for the Master Lock. Masters puts Saxton in the Master Lock and Saxton is out as Ziggler bites his towel in anger at his rookie’s performance. '''Winner: Chris Masters ' We go to the back where we see Derrick Bateman trying to learn a choke hold while he fails. Bryan tells Bateman that it is not about strength when using submission holds. Bateman says that he has the guns and unlimited powder. Gail Kim enters and Bryan tells Derrick that she has a great guillotine. Derrick says that Bryan will tap out to Gail because they are dating. Derrick says that girls don’t know about submissions and he tells Gail to put her in the guillotine. Gail chokes out Derrick and Daniel is impressed. It is time for some Daniel Bryan/Gail Kim loving as Derrick watches approvingly from the ground. We go to commercial. We are back and we see footage of Brodus Clay winning the big Fatal Four Way ‘You can get rid of your pro’ Match where Brodus Clay got sick of having a loser like Ted DiBiase as his pro. Match Number Two Brodus Clay with Ricardo Rodriguez versus Ted DiBiase with ‘She is still his girlfriend . . . for now’ Maryse '' They lock up and Clay backs Ted into the corner and Clay with a clean break. They lock up again and Clay backs Ted into the corenr again. Ted with forearms to Clay and then he puts Clay in a reverse chin lock. Ted with a series of elbow drops and then he kicks Clay in the head. Ted kicks Clay and they go to the floor. Ted knocks Clay down against the ringside barrier and Ted with a running drop kick to Clay. Clay sends Ted into the ring post. Ted with a forearm to Clay and Ted returns to the ring. Ted kicks and punches Clay. Clay with an overhead head and arm suplex. Clay blocks a kick from DiBiase and then he sends Ted to the mat. Clay with an elbow drop and he gets a near fall. Clay with a forearm to the back. Clay with a nerve hold on Ted while Maryse is doing anything but pay attention to the match. Clay sends Ted into the ring post while she takes a photo of the action. Clay with a kick to the midsection while Ted is hanging on the middle ropes. Clay with a slam to Ted while Maryse takes photos of herself of the ring. Ted goes for the knee and that keeps Clay off his feet. Ted sees Maryse kiss and slap Todd and Clay with a running power slam for the three count. '''Winner: Brodus Clay ' We go to the dressing room and Saxton checks on Johnny and Byron asks Johnny about his head but Curtis asks Byron about his neck. Saxton says that he is worried about Johnny because people are talking about him. He says that people are saying that Johnny’s head is getting too big. Johnny says that he is friends with Truth while he is not friends with Saxton. He says that Saxton is one of the creepiest men he has ever met. Curtis says that he has a match to get ready for. Saxton says that Curtis can deny it all he wants, but they know the truth. We go to commercial. We are back and you can find out where to watch NXT if you missed it. It is time for the second Rookie Challenge and Johnny Curtis has the only three immunity points so far. This challenge is the ‘Talk the Talk Challenge’ and it is worth two points. The rookies have thirty seconds to talk on a topic given to them. The crowd is the judge. Byron Saxton is first and his topic is ‘WWE Pros’. Saxton talks about R Truth and he says that he has a tribute to R. He says that you can get with this or you can get with that, but the fact is that R Truth is all that. That’s what’s up. Truth gives a ‘What’s Up’. Derrick Bateman is next and he is going to talk about Dolph Ziggler. He says that Dolph is the fastest rising star in WWE. He has the body of a greek god, but the face of a catcher’s mitt. Derrick says that Dolph changed his name legally from ‘Turd Ferguson’. We get a chant of ‘Turd’ from the crowd. Johnny Curtis is next and he talks about Chris Masters. Johnny says that he will not top Derrick Bateman so he wants to talk about somebody else. Curtis slaps Brodus Clay and then runs away. Curtis says that he has his ‘boys’ with him as he stands at the announce table. Matt tells Johnny that he has to get back into the ring. Dolph threatens to leave if people don’t stop calling him ‘Turd’. Brodus Clay is the last to go and he talks about Daniel Bryan. He says that Bryan is like the color white, watching paint dry, or watching a boring movie. He says that Bryan has a pretty girlfriend and she must be pretty lonely at night. He tells Bryan to let Gail go to his apartment. The fans for some reason vote for Derrick Bateman and he gets two points to move into second place in the standings. Todd and Josh talk about the trailer for The Chaperone starring Triple H. Remember to check it out at a theater near not too many of you on February 18th. We go to commercial. We are back and Did You Know that WWE provides programming to the US Armed Forces. Now it is time for the Raw Rebound and highlights of the Raw Rumble and Michael Cole’s anger at that fact that Jerry Lawler wrestles the Miz at the Elimination Chamber pay per view. Match Number Three Daniel Bryan and Derrick Bateman versus Johnny Curtis and R Truth '' Truth and Bateman start things off and Truth wants to know ‘what’s up’. They lock up and Bateman with a side head lock. Bateman with a shoulder tackle but Truth with an arm drag and hip toss. Truth works on the wrist and tags in Curtis. Curtis with a side head lock take down and Bateman with a head scissors. Curtis escapes and Bateman with a side head lock and Curtis with a head scissors. They go to the floor and the rookies battle on the floor until they are separated by the pros. We go to commercial. We are back and Bryan and Curtis are in and Curtis with a side head lock. Curtis with a shoulder tackle and another side head lock. Curtis with another shoulder tackle and a belly-to-back suplex. Bryan with a snap mare and he tags in Bateman and he hits a slingshot splash and gets a near fall. Bateman with a cover but Curtis kicks out. Bateman with a front face lock and Curtis with European uppercuts. Bateman with a back elbow to the head and he gets a near fall. Bryan tags back in and he kicks Curtis. Bryan with a European uppercut or two but Curtis responds with uppercuts. They go back and forth with Bryan gaining the advantage and hits a snap mare followed by a kick to the back. Bryan turns his attention to the legs and he tries for the Mexican surfboard but Curtis does not go up and Curtis is dropped on his knees. Bateman works on the leg and Curtis tries to get out of the hold but Bateman with an elbow to the leg. Bateman with an Irish whip and Curtis with a spinning heel kick out of the corner and both men are down. Truth and Bryan tag in and Truth with clotheslines. Bryan with an Irhiswhip but Truth floats over and hits a split followed by a leg lariat. Curtis and Truth with a double suplex and Truth covers Bryan but Curtis is the legal man. Truth and Bateman battle out of the ring. Truth with a pescado while Curtis misses a leg drop from the turnbuckles. Bryan puts Curtis in the LaBell Lock and Curtis taps. '''Winners: Daniel Bryan and Derrick Bateman ' We go to credits. Category:WWE NXT